villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Riccardo Belli
'Riccardo '''is the secondary antagonist in the video game ''Haunting Ground. Though encountered early in the game, he is the 3rd stalker. History Background Riccardo was hurriedly made as a homunculus (man-made human) created by Lorenzo Belli after Ugo Belli eloped from Belli Castle around 20 years prior to Haunting Ground as a clone of Lorenzo/Aureolus Belli. However, he was an incomplete clone created without Azoth and biologically ages extremely fast, giving him the appearance of a middle-aged man. In order to prevent his abnormal maturity and slow down his accelerated aging, Riccardo trapped nearby animals from around the castle area and extracted their Azoth. Riccardo became the castle's self-important grounds-keeper. A monk-like figure, he claims to be a great alchemist. Since Lorenzo cannot walk around Belli Castle ordering everyone around since he is confined to his wheelchair, he makes Riccardo do it for him. He is seen ordering commands to Debilitas, and when interacting with Daniella, repeatedly slaps her across her face in frustration. He is also abusive towards Hewie, and had tied him to a tree trunk with a thick wire, which explains why Hewie fears him. Haunting Ground Riccardo desires Fiona Belli's Azoth because he needs it to be reborn for his immortality, and shouts "Let me into your womb!" at her. Riccardo serves as the groundskeeper of Belli Castle. When Fiona, the protagonist of the game, first meets him, he introduces himself as the master of the castle. (He is actually a servant of the real master, Lorenzo Belli, who cannot move around due to being in a wheelchair.) After investigating the castle for a while, Fiona learns of Riccardo's abusive nature, as shown when he repeatedly hits Daniella and had tied up the dog, Hewie, to a tree. After defeating Debilitas and Daniella, Riccardo finally begins chasing Fiona. In Chaos Forest, Riccardo tells Fiona that he and Ugo, Fiona's father, are clones of Lorenzo, making him Fiona's uncle. Unlike Ugo, Riccardo was not born with the Azoth, a type of life-force, so he tried to recover it from his brother, but failed. The reason he is after Fiona is because she inherited her father's Azoth. He seeks to extract it and make himself immortal. The final showdown with Riccardo occurs at the Water Tower. After relentless chasing, he is eventually knocked down by Hewie and falls to his death. gallery Riccardo_dagger.png|Riccardo's dagger. Riccardo_hat.png|Riccardo after the car crash. Fiona_statue.png|Riccardo's eerie statue of a pregnant Fiona. Slapped.png|Riccardo slapping Daniella. Riccardo20.png|Riccardo's face revealed. Riccardo4.png|Riccardo examining Fiona's Azoth. Womb.png|''LET ME INTO YOUR WOMB!'' RiccardoDies.gif|Riccardo dies from falling off the Water Tower. Riccardo6.png|Riccardo looming over a heavily pregnant Fiona. (Ending D) Trivia * Riccardo has more trigger areas in-game than Debilitas, Daniella, or Lorenzo. * Riccardo's death is the only death with a special scene that can only be seen with a second playthrough. * It is clear that Riccardo is not a favorite of Lorenzo, since Riccardo was disobedient as a child, as stated by Lorenzo. It is speculated that Riccardo wanted the Azoth, not only to be reborn with eternal life, but also to make it unable for Lorenzo to do so as well. * There is a trap that can be triggered only for Riccardo that lacks a cutscene. In the Decomposer room, he can fall into a pit if lured onto a part of the floor. Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Horror Villains Category:Greedy Category:Misogynists Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil